De humano a pokemon
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Ash y Dawn despiertan siendo un pikachu y una buneary, solo recuerdan sus nombres. ¿podrán regresar a la normalidad?
1. Chapter 1

_**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**_

_**Fanfiction: De humano a pokemon.**_

_**PD: este fanfic fue idea de Alexissecret :3 y yo pues solo ayude a redactarlo un pocoxD espero te guste como quedo el primer cap :) un poco corto pero mejorare ;)**_

_**Capítulo 1: Pikachu y Buneary.**_

Esta historia empieza con 2 pequeñas criaturas varadas en la orilla del mar, uno de ellos fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco, era extraño no recordaba nada ¿Por qué? Y ¿Por qué le dolía mucho la cabeza? A como pudo este pequeño se puso de pie y noto como había un bulto a su lado para después hacerse a sí mismo la pregunta "¿Quién es?", este tenía una gorra roja con blanco y con un extraño símbolo verde.

-Ash…- susurro el pequeño ser quien después se acercó temerosamente a lo que parecía ser un pokemon, un pikachu para ser exactos, tomo una barita que estaba por ahí casualmente y empezó a picar al roedor amarillo al no ver reacción alguna opto por acercarse, tomarlo entre los brazos y zarandearlo.

-¿Ummm?- fue lo único que articulo el roedor cuando abrió sus ojos, quien lo zarandeo se asustó dejando caer al roedor amarillo bruscamente al piso "Auch" se quejó el pokemon, el roedor no había visto bien a su "compañero" cuando puso atención vio a una hermosa hembra de piel morena y con una especie de falda pomposa amarilla "¿Quién eres?" cuestiona temerosa la hembra quien toma una varita que casualmente estaba tirada por ahí.

-¿Te conozco? Creo que no, no podría olvidar un rostro tan hermoso como el tuyo- ¿pikachu coqueteando? Eso es extraño tal vez la caída había sido dura, la hembra miro la gorra que tenía puesta el roedor e inmediatamente dijo "Ash", el ratón la observa más detalladamente y al verle su gorrito blanco con el logo rosa dijo automáticamente "Dawn…".

-¿Ese es mi nombre?- pregunta desconcertada la bella buneary, el pikachu solo dice que ese nombre fue el único que asocio al ver la gorrita que traía puesta ella, esta le dice que le paso exactamente lo mismo al ver su gorro.

-Oye y ¿Dónde estamos?- cuestiona el roedor al echar un vistazo al parámetro, ella le contesta "en una playa ¡duh!" al pokemon de mofletes rojos le aparece una gota estilo anime detrás de su nuca.

-Eso ya lo sé pero me refiero al lugar- dijo el pokemon lo más tranquilo posible a lo que ella le responde "a no tengo la menor idea" , Ash al poder observar más el terreno logra ver un sendero y le sugiere a su nueva amiga que tomen ese camino a ver a donde salen ella asiente y se dirigen a un nuevo destino, aún no saben cuál pero pronto lo sabrán.

-Mira Ash , esa flecha apunta hacia el norte y dice "ciudad Relieve"- el duo continua su travesia y al llegar a la ciudad quedan maravillados al ver tanta variedad pokemon, desde una mama kanghanskan con su cria hasta un novivern adulto caminando tranquilamente por la ciudad, pero inmediatamente Ash y Dawn sienten las miradas de todos como diciendo ¿Qué hacen ellos por aquí? Pues la gente que habita en la ciudad no estaba acostumbrada a ver forasteros ya que bien podrían ser unos ladronsuelos.

-Oye Ash siento que la gente nos mira feo- dijo la pokemon quien tomaba una pata del pikachu, este solo trago saliva y ni supieron en que momento fueron rodeados por muchos de los habitantes de ahí.

-Sera mejor que se regresen por donde vinieron chicos- dijo una meganium con calma a lo que Ash contesto "Pero y ¿si no sabemos de dónde venimos?" y como no queriendo empieza una pequeña discusión entre los habitantes y el dúo, pero un estruendo escuchado no muy lejos de donde estaban nuestros acompañantes se escuchó.

-Debió ser de la base del equipo de rescate pokemon- sugirió la mama kanghanskan, entre los habitantes estaban murmurando de que alguien debería ir a inspeccionar que estaba pasando pero como la gente era muy desconfiada obligaron al dúo a que fueran a ver qué pasaba, Ash y Dawn no se negaron pero como a los pokemon también les gusta andar en el chisme decidieron seguirlos, al llegar al destino se puede ver claramente como un trio de pokemon en su última fase están atacando a 2 pequeños, un gengar golpeo cruelmente a un gible dejándolo caer al piso casi inconsciente, por otro lado se podía ver como un ursaring y tyranitar estaban usando como saco de box a un rals, cuando el trio miro que los pequeños ya no servían como objeto de diversión decidieron terminar con sus miserables vidas.

-¿Por qué no hacen algo?- preguntaban con furia Ash y Dawn a los pokemon chismosos de la ciudad Relieve a lo que ellos simplemente contestaron "Tenemos miedo y además por uno o dos pokemon que desaparezcan no aremos un alboroto" .

-Despídanse inútiles jaja- se burló cruelmente el gengar quien estaba creando su bola oscura cuando un impactrueno débil se hace presente para interferir, el joven Ash no supo ni como pero saco ese pequeño poder.

-Valla valla miren al parecer los héroes acaban de llegar- dijo burlonamente el oso café, Ash pregunta "¿Cuáles héroes?" , Dawn se golpea a sí misma en la cara como diciendo "¿Cómo puede ser tan tarado?", Ash seguía sorprendido pues no sabía cómo fue que logro usar ese ataque, gengar floto hacia donde estaban ellos y empezó a girar sobre estos, en eso les hace una seña a ursaring y tyranitar estos dejan de divertirse con los 2 pokemon y van junto a Ash y Dawn.

-Pero miren nada mas ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un par de tortolitos- se burlaba gengar, a este pokemon siempre le ha gustado burlarse de los demás, el dúo totalmente ruborizado negaron que tenían alguna relación, gengar se burla de ellos en eso ursaring fastidiado dice "¿Esto es lo mejor que tiene el equipo de rescate?" entonces Ash y Dawn totalmente confundidos preguntan ¿equipo de rescate? ¿Qué rayo es eso?.

-Estos son unos incompetentes que no saben nada, mejor acabemos con esos débiles de gible y rals para después ir a saquear la ciudad- dijo firmemente y con una sonrisa de lado el oso café, entonces Ash y Dawn corren lo más rápido que pueden poniéndose enfrente del trio.

-¡No dejare que lastimen a gible y a rals!- exclamo el azabache quien después lanzo un impactrueno que solo les causo unas cuantas cosquillas al trio , Dawn por su lado intento un rayo de hielo que apenas y salió de su boca y ni al metro de distancia llego, el trio se empieza a burlar de ellos pues ni controlar sus poderes podían, eran patéticos.

-Son unos inútiles ni para lanzar un ataque sirven, verán lo que es bueno- dijo el tyranitar mientras se preparó para lanzar un hiperrayo, nuestros héroes solo se prepararon para recibir el ataque y en un momento desesperado se tomaron de patita a patita.

-Ash…- llamo tímida la chica, a lo que él respondió ¿sí?, pero ni tiempo de que hablara la chica dio pues sintieron como el hiperrayo ataco muy cercas de ellos creando una gran cortina de humo.


	2. Chapter 2 bienvenidos

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: De humano a pokemon.**

**PD: este fanfic fue idea de Alexissecret :3 y yo pues solo ayude a redactarlo un pocoxD espero te guste como quedo el primer cap :) un poco corto pero mejorare ;)**

**Reviews:**

**Arturodejesus123: Gracias y esperamos poder continuarlo : ).**

**Jack777: Que bueno : ) y nos basamos un poco en eso de echo jiji.**

**Alexissecret: Y fue tu idea yo solo ayude a narrarlo jiji :3, ahora imagina que esperen todo lo que ya tenemos *-***

**Natsumi: todo a su tiempo ;) **

_**Capítulo 2: Bienvenidos .**_

Todo el pueblo de Relieve presencio la pequeña batalla y aunque admitieron que esos pequeños fueron valientes sabían que en frente tendrían a un pikachu rostizado y un conejito asado pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando la cortina de humo se desvaneció y estaba un alakazam usando protección.

-Sera mejor que se escondan- sugirió el pokemon psíquico a lo que Ash y Dawn se negaron pues querían ayudar pero alakazam cruelmente les dijo "más ayuda el que no estorba, además no estoy solo", Ash y Dawn insisten en ayudarlo.

-¡Callense!, ya si quieren ayudar pongan a salvo al gible y al ralts- entonces el pikachu y buneary en vez de pelear deciden poner a salvo a los pequeños, cuando se acercan con la gente estos les dicen que Alakazam es muy bueno junto con su equipo, Ash y Dawn no entienden a que se refieren.

-Al parecer vienes solo Alakazam- dijo burlonamente gengar quien junto con tyranitar y ursaring se estaban preparando para lanzar una bola sombra y 2 hiperrayos pero en eso de la nada sale un cometa draco y una super llamarada para interceptar los ataques, y asu lado izquierdo aparece blaziken y al derecho garchomp.

-No puede ser ¿estos idiotas de nuevo?- dijo molesto el tipo dragón quien después poso su vista sobre todo el terreno viendo toda la destrucción echa por el trio, si ya estaba molesto lo que vio le hizo que la sangre hirviera: ver su pequeño hermano gible casi muerto, su molestia fue tal que sus dientes se encendieron dando a entender que usaría colmillo ígneo, una pelea empieza entre ambos tríos, por otro lado Ash y Dawn están auxiliando a los pokemon gravemente heridos.

-Están muy heridos ¿Cómo le haremos?- se cuestionaba preocupada Dawn mientras acariciaba levemente la cara de gible lo cual logro despertar un sentimiento nuevo en Ash, se sentía raro pero estaba molesto no sabía ni por que tomo la mano de Dawn y la aparto del gible diciéndole "no es necesario que lo acaricies tanto" ella se sorprendió por su acción y antes de que le contestara un pokemon alargado y café aparece debajo de los pies de la buneary, exacto digglet, como Ash y Dawn estaban asustados pensaron que el pokemon recién llegado era un enemigo así que se pusieron en posición de batalla (aun cuando no sabían pelear).

-¿Enserio? No sean ridículos- decía mientras observaba a los pokemon heridos, a lo que el dúo cuestiona "¿Por qué?" y el digglet responde que es muy obvio que ellos no saben pelear por la forma en que se posicionan ya que otro buneary se habría puesto en una posición más de ataque y pikachu estaría en el piso con sus 4 patas no con 2, digglet dice que el trio de malvados fue el culpable mientras se observa como son atacados por un cometa dragón, después se ocultó en su hoyo, no tardo ni 5 minutos y regreso con 2 bayas en su boca diciendo que era mejor que se las dieran a los pokemon antes de que fuera más tarde, el dúo asiente y toman las bayas mientras el digglet vuelve a su hoyo, el cual empieza a hacerse más grande, por otro lado Dawn y Ash les dan las bayas a los pequeños, estos al comerlos empiezan a despertar de poco a poco, el hoyo de digglet crece rápidamente hasta que de este salen varios pokemon liderados por un chatot y un wigglytuff.

-¡Cuidado wigglytuff, todavía es peligroso- dijo el pajarito pero su amigo le contesta algo como "¡pamplinas!", en eso solo se ve como los villanos huyen y queda el otro trio "bueno" por así decirlo, mintras chatot y el gran tuff hablaban con el trio poderoso, nuestra pareja se da cuenta que gible y ralts despiertan y no recuerdan nada, en eso gible y ralts le cuestionan al dúo ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Pero antes de que contestaran llega garchomp molesto.

-¡Gible!- exclamo furioso el dragon. - ¡Que te eh dicho de meterte en problemas!- y este tanto como ralts estaban muy asustados asi que se escondieron detrás de nuestra pareja, Ash al ver a garchomp dice "hoy es un mal día", minutos más tarde pasamos a una escena donde se ve a garchomp y al chatot en una sala ambos gritando y sermoneando a los pequeños ralts y gible que se encontraban sentados en un sillón muertos de miedo, mientras que blaziken, alakazam y la pareja junto con el gran tuff solo observan la escena.

-¿Qué diablos hacían? Ralts creí que eras más madura que gible pero ya veo que no, no sé en que estaban pensando cuando fueron haya junto con esos 2 de haya atrás- haciendo mención de Ash y Dawn pero el roedor le dice "tenemos nombre". –cállate pikachu esto es con gible, a lo que voy es que no debieron ser tan imprudentes! Si hubiéramos tardado más ustedes estarían bajo tierra, ¿Qué le habría dicho a nuestras madres?- en eso chatot y garchomp se imaginan a ambas madres super furiosas y reprimiéndolos, eso hace que les de un escalofrió.

-Oye ¿no crees que estas siendo muy duro con gible?- trato de defenderlo la buneary, a lo que garchomp responde "no es para tomarlo a la ligera, sin mencionar que ya lo ah echo antes".

-¡Yo quiero ser como tú, alguien conocido y respetado!- se defiende el pequeño dragón entonces garchomp le contesta que si ese es su pensar no está hecho para ser un miembro aun.

-Oye garchomp, ¿por qué no dejas que el muchacho se una al gremio de rescate?, deja que lo intente puede mejorar además de que tú mismo has entrenado a gible, bien podría ser un buen miembro- garchomp no estaba totalmente seguro pero al mirar a su hermano y a ralts totalmente emocionados por la propuesta de blaziken, entonces después de mucho pensar garchomp le dijo a gible si quieres tener un equipo mínimo necesitas 4 miembros y yo solo veo 2, pero estos chiquillos no se dejarían vencer tan fácil entonces se acercaron a buneary y pikachu y les propusieron ser parte del gremio, ambos se miraron a los ojos como diciendo "¿Qué hacemos" pero al instante en que ralts dijo que tendrían comida y cama gratis, Ash acepto.

-Bueno antes de que se unan necesitan un nombre- dijo chatot, en eso nuestros héroes hicieron bolita entre ellos 4 y empezaron a sugerir nombres.

-¡Los mejores amigos!, ¡los pokemon más poderosos de todo relieve!, ¡los pokemon titanes!, ¡losmejorespokemonpoderosossupremoshiperrayobebe!- Ash sí que sugería nombres raros en eso Dawn dice "¿Qué les parece blastermart?", a los 3 les gusto y optaron por ese nombre.

-Bien ahora que ya son parte del gremio les explicare en que consiste…- empezó a explicar chatot desde que es un grupo hasta lo más relevante de ahí, el rango de las misiones y todo eso, después pasamos a una escena donde están los 3 pokemon viendo a Ash como se rasca su pansota, ese estaba acostado boca arriba en su litera.

-Valla sí que comí mucho- estos 3 tenian una cara de sorprendidos al ver que Ash casi se come todo, en eso ralts le hace platica a Dawn sobre que ellos no recuerdan como haber llegado a lo que Dawn le responde que solo recuerdan sus nombres y que despertaron en la playa.


	3. Chapter 3 primera mision

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: De humano a pokemon.**

**PD: este fanfic fue idea de Alexissecret :3 y yo pues solo ayude a redactarlo un pocoxD espero te guste como quedo el primer cap :) un poco corto pero mejorare ;)**

**Reviews:**

**Alexissecret: A darle con todo :3 jaja.**

_**Capítulo 1: Primera Misión.**_

Despues de una gran cena, nuestra pareja junto con gible y ralts quedaron profundamente dormidos pero no esperaron que llegara un loudred a las 5 am para despertarlos, fue entonces cuando Ash pensaba ¿Por qué acepte ser parte de esto?.

-¡Un terremoto!- exclamo la pobre ralts junto con buneary y sus ojitos tenían forma de espiral, gible por su parte se había caído de la cama junto con Ash.

-¡Son unos barbajanes!, acostúmbrense pues son ordenes de chatot que se les despierte a estas horas- en eso todos empiezan una riña con el tipo agua, pero aun refunfuñando siguieron a loudred quien los dirigió a una gran sala donde se encontraban el gran buff y chatot.

-Bueno como ya son parte del gremio de rescate pokemon se les enseñara a combatir en especial a ustedes, pikachu y buneary, fueron realmente patéticos para sus especies- dijo mientras ponía una de sus alas en su cara.

-¿y eso es maslo?- cuestiona el azabache, mientras a Dawn se le salía una gotita de la nuca por lo idiota que es su compañero.

-Bien jo…- interrumpe el gran buff a su compañero chatot diciéndole que no hay necesidad de ser tan estricto, que con el entrenamiento especial del gremio serán muy poderosos en eso hace una pose heroica, y los demás con una gota estilo anime.

-Bien bien, como gible y ralts ya tienen nociones, será mejor que usted señor buff los conduzca a su primera misión entrenamiento, mientras que ustedes pikachu y buneary serán entrenados por aquel sujeto- dicho esto se mira como entra un machap de aspecto perturbador, tenía consigo un chaleco tipo militar y una boina, ambos pokemon tiene una cara de asustados, rápidamente el machap les ordena que lo sigan, los pequeños solo asienten y lo sigen por otro lado, el gran buff lleva a los chicos gible y ralts con alakazam y blaziken, en el trayecto Ash y Dawn no decían ninguna palabra, pero iban observando cada detalle de la ciudad y apreciaban su bello paisaje tanto se perdieron en las afueras de la ciudad que no se dieron cuenta con machap se detuvo y estos chocaron contra el diciendo "auch" a lo que el machap solo dice que han llegado, nuestros héroes pudieron observar una cueva enfrente, mientras ellos seguían admirando la cueva de repente sale un marowak, este habla con machap diciendo que se olvida de sus amigos los pobres y cuando machap iba a contestarle, marowak le dice que solo aparece cuando dejara cadetes y esta al parecer no es la excepción.

-Esto sí que es extraño, se supone que estas especies nacen listas para combatir y defenderse- en eso machap le cuenta sobre lo patéticos que son sus ataques y que ni siquiera pueden lastimar a un dusparce que eso ya era más que lamentable- dicho eso marowak dice que lo deje en sus manos, machap se despide y deja al dúo asustados pues marowak dice que su cueva es conocida como la sala de tortura, 10 minutos después.

-¡Mas rápido! ¿eso es todo lo que tienen? Son una vergüenza!- exclamaba el marowak a sus alumnos quienes se encontraban saltando una serie de llantas, para después tratar de escalar una gran pared rocosa, después de lograr este ejercicio, marowak les dice que son una vergüenza y que hagan 500 sentadillas por no hacer el ejercicio al tiempo que es, después marowak pone a buneary a entrenar con un saco en forma de digglet y al pikachu lo pone dar vueltas en una gran pista ya que este tenía que ser ágil, después de casi 10 horas arduas de entrenamiento sin descanso alguno, llega machap para vigilarlos es entonces cuando buneary no puede más y cae desmallada por tanto entrenamiento.

-¡Dawn!- exclamo el pikachu que de inmediato fue corriendo para tomar a buneary en sus brazos, molesto culpo al marowak, "!si no nos hubieras exigido tanto ella estaría bien!" fue entonces cuando machap intervino y dijo "solo necesita dormir, pikachu nos vamos por hoy ha sido suficiente, ya que mañana tendrán que volver a repetir el entrenamiento", minutos más tarde se ve al machap en la habitación de Dawn y Ash.

-Solo tengo algo que decirles, ¡son una vergüenza! Tu Dawn no aguantaste nada! Y tu Ash que poca dureza tienes! Están listos pero para vencer a un metapod nivel 7!, mañana madrugaran a las 4 am! Ni un minuto menos, si no serán reprendidos!- al salir de la habitación machap dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pues aunque parecía que los chicos no tenían experiencia, el por alguna extraña razón tenía fe en ellos, han transcurrido 5 días y los chicos han sabido adaptarse a su duro entrenamiento hasta el mismo marowak se sorprendió, pues habían llegado siendo unos incompetentes y ahora eran otra onda, sabían estar coordinados y evadían todo tipo de ataques, era sorprendente por que por lo regular los pokemon tardaban 2 semanas.

-Bueno la verdad no esperara tanto de ustedes, pero son increíbles y deben de sentirse orgullosos pues no le digo eso a cualquiera- decía fríamente el machap, minutos más tarde machap le dice al chatot que ellos están listos para su primera misión, Ash y Dawn estaban muy contentos, sin más detenimientos se les entrega un sobre, sus compañeros gible y ralts los estaban esperando afuera del cuartel para iniciar su misión.

-Crecen tan rápido, dije que no lloraría- decía para si el machap a lo que chatot le contesta "ya grandote sabias que este día llegaría".


	4. Chapter 4 Trabajo en equipo

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: De humano a pokemon.**

**Reviews:**

**Alexissecret: Si se me paso esque lo confundi con el tipo agua jaja.**

**Natsumi:Esa es la gran interrogante :p las misiones jaja,awwws que hermos pichu que paso a ser Raichu :3 yo recuerdo cuando entrene ami fletching jaja de un pajarito a un pajarote :P**

**K´Dash0 0: Garcias por leerlo : ) y pues M por que en algun momento Ash y Dawn formalizaran su amor con un bebe.**

_**Capítulo 4: Trabajo en equipo.**_

Después de que nuestro dúo favorito logro cumplir su entrenamiento, el Machap les dijo que ya estaban listo para su primera misión, se ve como entra un Buneary junto con una rata amarilla al despacho del jefe Chatot.

-Adelante soldados, no muerdo- dijo el pájaro quien se encontraba en su escritorio firmando algunos reportes. -Aquí estamos jefe, para lo que sea- dijo decidido el Ketchum. -Eso me da gusto jóvenes, les entregare un sobre en el cual viene su misión, no quiero fallas que si no se las verán conmigo personalmente como entrenador y no querrán eso pregúntenle a Machap no fui nada sensible aun con mujeres- dialogo el ave para asustar a nuestros héroes, con miedo Dawn toma la carta y salen del despacho antes de irse se oye decir por parte de Chatot "Buena suerte chicos" y sin mas salen del edificio, fuera estaban sus compañeros Ralts y Gible.

-¿Listos para nuestra primera misión?- interroga el pequeño dragón nuestros héroes por su lado se limitan a asentir con la cabeza. - ¿Sobre que trata?- pregunta la pequeña Ralts. -No tengo idea- contesta Ash seguido de eso todos voltean y observan al Buneary. -Acabo de leer la carta que venia en el sobre y tenemos que traer sano y salvo a un Azuril que se perdió en el monte Pirico. - ¿Donde queda eso?- cuestiona el pobre Pikachu con signos de interrogación en su cabeza. -¡Nosotros sabemos!- dijeron Ralts y Gible para después emprender un largo trayecto ya que la dichosa cueva esta relativamente lejos de ciudad Relieve.

\- ¿Ya llegamos?- preguntaba un Pikachu cansado que arrastraba las patas. -Ya casi- dijo Ralts regalandole una sonrisa. -Tengo hambre, me duelen las patas y tengo que ir al baño- se quejaba el azabache. -No seas niña Ash- dijo el pequeño dragón. -¡Por fin llegamos!- exclamo Ralts para evitar un conflicto con entre compañeros y de inmediato Ash olvido todos sus síntomas para después ponerse mas animado que nunca.

\- ¿Es esa gran cueva?- cuestiona la pequeña Buneary para después ponerse detrás del Pikachu y tomarlo del brazito. -Si, es esa cueva- dijo el pequeño dragón pero antes de que pudieran entrar para inicial su búsqueda de la nada sale un Hypno. -No pueden pasar, esta es mi cueva- ese pokemon realmente daba miedo a tal extremo que Gible y Ralts eran los primeros y rápidamente corrieron detrás de Pikachu dejando a este enfrente. -Déjenmelo ami- dijo Buneary para después empezar una lucha contra ese pokemon, al parecer las técnicas aprendidas fueron de mucha ayuda pues en menos de 30 segundos el Hypno estaba noqueado.

-Bien entremos- dijo la conejita, nuestros héroes se abren paso por la cueva donde enfrentan una serie de pruebas para pulir mejor sus habilidades nuevas, por fin llegaron al destino pero se oye claramente a un pokemon llorar. - ¿De donde proviene ese sonido? no puedo ver nada- se quejo Dawn, después Ralts saco una linterna de su cangurera que traía consigo de color verde para que hiciera juego con su cabello, al encenderla logran divisar un pokemon pequeño cercas de una roca. -Oh pobre...- dijo la conejita quien se iba acercando poco a poco pero el pokemon al percatarse de su presencia retrocedía. -No te haré daño pequeño- fue lo único que dijo para después regalarle una sonrisa y le extendía una de sus patitas entonces el pequeño al ver lo buena que es Dawn se lanza a sus brazos y esta lo acoje en un abrazo. -Todo estará bien pequeño- Ash quedo perplejo al ver el lado materno de la conejita.

-Para ser nuestra primera misión no estuvo tan mal- dijo el pequeño dragón, todos tomaron el camino hacia la salida pero antes de poder salir en su camino aparece nuevamente Hypno. - ¿A donde creen que van?- cuestiono molesto. -Pues lejos de este lugar, es obvio- respondió Ash. -Jajaja no se irán a menos que paguen la cuota- dijo con malicia el pokemon amarillo. - ¿Cuota?- dijeron los 4 pokemon juntos. -Este lugar como les dije es mio y por lo tanto quien entra no puede salir a menos que pague 100 pokedolares- explicaba el Hypno. -Estas loco, este lugar es libre- refunfuño el pequeño Gible. -Parece ser que no aprendiste la lección cuando te di tu merecido- dijo Dawn que le entregaba el pequeño pokemon a Ralts (el pequeño resulto ser un lindo y amoroso Azuril). -T..u tu.. tu... eres la coneja de hace rato- tartamudeo el pokemon psíquico al recordar los golpes proporcionados por Buneary, un escalofrió recorrio su espalda. -Así es y si no quieres quedar peor sera mejor que nos dejes ir- en eso se oye como Dawn empieza a tronar sus dedos. -No no no ahí muere yo me voy- y sin mas el pokemon huyo dejando el paso libre a nuestros héroes.

\- ¿Quien te quiere? po yo- definitivamente Dawn seria una buena madre, en cuestión de segundos paro el llanto de Azuril para transformarlo en sonrisas. -_Sera una gran madre de mis hijos... ¿Que rayos acabo de decir? Ash contrólate! apenas y recuerdas tu nombre y ya piensas en familia_\- mientras Ash discutía con su mente el otro dúo platicaba de lo que cenaron ayer, hasta que por fin llegaron al despacho del jefe y dentro de este estaba un Azumarill llorando desconsoladamente pero su llanto ceso al ver a su pequeño hijo Azuril en brazos de Buneary. -¡Hijo!- exclamo el pokemon tipo agua, el pequeño al ver a su madre salto y corrió para abrazarla, fue un momento hermoso, incluso Gible, Pikachu y Chatot soltaron unas pequeñas lagrimas. -Muchas gracias chicos por su ayuda- dijo la pokemon mientras les entregaba un saco de frutas y unas monedas, Gible toma el dinero y Pikachu el saco. -Son 4000 pokedolares ¡somos ricos!- dijo el dragón emocionado pero su felicidad duro poco. -Matanga dijo la changa, esto es lo que realmente les pertenece- Chatot les quita el dinero junto con el saco de frutas y les deja solamente 40 pokedolares. -Lo demás se usara en mantenimiento y comida para todo el gremio- el grupo da un gran suspiro. -No hagan esa cara reciviran mas pero su amigo el glotón acabo con todo- refiriendoce a Pikachu. -Waaaa fui tan rico y no lo disfrute- decía Gible mientras lloraba, sus compañeros tenían una gota estilo anime.

-Ps, ps, ps Dawn- Ash trataba de llamar a su amiga, ya era de noche y se supone todos deben estar dormidos pero casualmente su amiga se encontraba despierta. - ¿Estas despierta?- interroga el Pikachu. -No Ash estoy dormida, Daaa claro que si idiota ¿Que quieres?- interroga la Buneary mientras sale silenciosamente de su cama para subirse a la de Ash. - ¿Crees que algún día recordemos quienes somos, de donde venimos y eso?- el joven parecía preocupado y la chica lo noto. -La verdad no tengo idea pero de algo estoy muy segura y es que juntos lo descubriremos- dialogo la coneja para después regalarle una gran sonrisa, Ash apenas se había percatado de lo cerca que estaban pues la conejita hasta se había tapado con la misma cobija que la del joven y fue entonces que una idea paso por su cabeza un _beso_ pero al pensar en ello se puso totalmente rojo, Dawn al verlo se preocupo pero este se limito a decirle que era hora de dormir y la chica se fue a su cama.

-Debe haber alguien que valla por los víveres- decía para si Chatot, por otro lado vemos al recién gremio en la sala charlando. -Han pasado 2 días y no hemos recibido ninguna misión- se quejaba el Pikachu en eso Blaziken llama a Ralts y a Gible pues su entranamiento con Garchomp empezaría así que se despidieron, minutos mas tarde Chatot llamo a los jovenes y ya sabrán que les encomendó.

\- ¿Es enserio? esto es una misión de suma importancia si claro que Arceus le crea eso al pájaro ese- refunfuñaba el Pikachu mientras miraba una hoja al parecer la lista de los víveres y por su lado Dawn llevaba la canasta que todavía estaba vacía. -Deja de quejarte y mejor busquemos el super mercado- dijo la conejita. -Esta "misión" debió asignarla a Ralts y Gible ya que nosotros no conocemos la ciudad- en entonces Dawn se detiene en seco y mira a su compañero. -Nos perdimos oh no ¿que haremos? ¿como regresaremos? y si Chatot nos expulsa por no llevar los víveres- la chica entro en pánico, Ash pone sus patitas en sus hombros. -Cálmate Dawn estas conmigo y yo jamas dejare que nada te pase- con eso la chica se sintió un poco mas tranquila.

-Chicos, chicos por aquí- alguien llamaba a nuestro dúo, al voltear ven que es la mama Kanghaskan junto con su hijo, Ash aun recuerda como los trataron mal y se pone en modo de batalla. -Cálmate hijo, sabemos que ahora son parte del gremio así que son de confianza ¿que los traer por acá?- interroga curiosa la pokemon. -Pues vera el jefe nos mando por los víveres- dijo la conejita quien se acerco para hacerle cariñitos al hijo de Kanghaskan. -Supongo que se han perdido- los chicos asienten.

-Ese es el puesto de víveres, esos Kecleon lo tienen todo solo diles que necesitas y en menos de 10 segundos te lo tienen- uno de esos pokemon era morado y el otro verde uno de ellos le entregaba una baya especial a un Pichu. -Son los mejores vendedores de víveres entre otros objetos, si desean visitarme alguna vez yo soy la encargada del pokebanco- y sin mas se despide y se dirige a lo que parece ser un local el cual tiene un letrero que dice "pokebanco".

-Esto es genial, ya encontramos todo en la lista- dijo la conejita quien se había encargado de tachar todas las cosas en la lista, ambos estaban felices de culminar esa "misión" pero en eso la Buneary divisa un camino hacia el norte. -Mira Ash ¿podemos ir a conocer?- le interroga con unos ojitos estilo el gato con botas. - ¿Segura?- fue lo único que dijo el Pikachu ella asiente y sin mas remedio emprenden su pequeño viaje, al culminar el trayecto sus ojos se maravillan con un hermoso lago.


	5. Chapter 5 Conocimiento

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: De humano a pokemon.**

**Reviews:**

**Alexissecret: Me gusto la conti n.n**

**K' dashoo: gracias que bueno que te guste.**

**Capítulo 5: Conocimiento.**

Nuestro dúo favorito siguió su camino hasta llegar a un maravilloso lago el cual los dejo perplejos. –Bien venidos sean al lago de la sabiduría- al oír eso la pareja se voltea a ver. –No fui yo- articulo Ash. –Miren nada más que malos modales tengo, discúlpenme- decía un pokemon que salía a flote del agua era un wishcash ya algo viejo, las arrugas y algo de barba canosa. –Usted dijo lago de la sabiduría?- interrogo la rata amarilla. –Así es joven el que venga aquí viene en busca de respuesta las cuales yo se las puedo proporcionar.

-Oye Ash- le susurra Dawn al ojinegro y le hace unas señas. –Tal vez podríamos preguntarle cómo es que llegamos aquí- dialogo la pequeña buneary. –Oye es buena idea, oye viejo…- y cuando Ash estaba por preguntarle rápidamente sale un marill. –Abuelo ya me contaras la gran historia de los engranajes del tiempo?- el chiquillo parecía muy emocionado. –Claro que si mi querido nieto, jóvenes ustedes pueden quedarse si gustan- dijo amablemente, el dúo acepto escuchar la historia después de todo ya habían culminado la "gran misión de los víveres".

Se puede apreciar ahora cercas del gran lado al Wishcash preparándose para contar una historia y a su alrededor varios marill junto con nuestra pareja favorita esperando el gran momento. –_Hace algunos_ _a__ños el tiempo no era como actualmente lo conocemos ya que era reinado por el legendario dialga_ _el rey del tiempo pero al ser tan grande este poder , el sucumbía y esta energía en vez de que él tuviera el control era al revés haciendo que dialga pasara a ser llamado dialga-primario al ver esto nuestro padre Arceus encargo a 3 dioses legendarios azelf, uxie y mesprit que crearan 5 engranajes o más bien conocidos como los engranajes del tiempo mientras estos legendarios hacían los engranajes Arceus creaba la torre del tiempo ya que ahí llevarían los engranajes para que la energía se disipará del cuerpo de dialga, el momento llego pero antes de activar los engranajes dialga apareció y ataco a su padre ya que decía que le iba a quitar el don que se le había encomendado Arceus lucho ferozmente contra dialga pero al estar casando por haber creado la torre casi fue vencido pero gracias a los legendarios groudon y kyogre en un modo parecido al de dialga pero este llamado modo primogenio llegaron y lograron retenerlo para que así los legendarios azelf uxie y mesprit lograran activar los engranajes y restaurar el tiempo a como lo conocemos actualmente, sin embargo para que no volviera pasar decidieron poner los engranajes en determinados lugares junto con un guardian para evitar una catástrofe…_\- antes de que el anciano puediera continuar relatando uno de los tantos marill interrumpe. –Abuelo que pasaría si quitaran uno de los engranajes?- el abuelo sonríe. –Eres muy curioso hijo mío debes tener cuidado pero por otro lado si eso llegase a suceder cosas horribles sucederían…- no muy lejos de dicho lugar se logra divisar una torre en la cual se ve salir a un darkrai quien mostraba una sonrisa sombría para después alzar su mano y mostrar un engranaje. –A comenzado jaja-.

-Valla todo eso fue tan interesante- decía Dawn mientras pensaba en los grandes misterios del universo y Ash digamos que pensaba en su estómago, "bib bib" suena un comunicador. –Aquí Gible a Buneary, responde- la joven da un gran suspiro y le responde a su compañero. –Que sucede Gible?- Ash por su lado estaba observado seriamente la bolsa de los viveres en cuando el gran Wishcash los miraba detalladamente. –Necesitamos que regresen pronto ya que morimos de hambre!- exclamo molesto Gible. –Ya vamos para allá, bueno sr. Muchas gracias por la gran historia pero nos tenemos que retirar- y sin más se fueron al gremio. –Abuelo, que pudiste ver en ellos?- interrogo uno de los nietos del gran sabio. –Esperanza hijo mío, esperanza que es lo que vamos a necesitar….-

-Esa historia sí que fue interesante Ash- el pikachi asiente con la cabeza y continúan su recorrido pero al llegar y dejar los víveres en su lugar notan que hay un gran caos en el despacho del jefe así que optan por averiguar qué es lo que sucede, al entrar ven al mismísimo Chatot corriendo en círculos tirando los reportes por todos diciendo "no puede ser! No puede ser!" y no solo era el sino que también sus compañeros de equipo estaban raros, estaban en posición fetal raro en ellos puesto que son muy energéticos en eso llega Loudred pasando por un lado del duo pero Ash lo detiene poniéndole una patita en su brazo. –Qué ocurre?- cuestiona serio. –Ah desaparecido- dijo sin más el pokemon. –Qué cosa?- cuestiona Dawn. –El engranaje del tiempo- y es cuando la pareja se queda perpleja, acaso escucharon bien? Los engranajes del tiempo? Los mismos que escucharon hablar hace un par de minutos?.

Hay un auditorio para ocasiones especiales donde el gremio cita todos los jóvenes para informales de las notificaciones bien pues es donde se encuentran nuestros héroes junto con el gran Buff quien toma el micrófono pero no antes de hacer su pose heroica estilo robin mientras tanto todos los jóvenes tenían una gota estilo anime. –Saludos mis queridos soldados- en eso Chatot le quita el micrófono. –Estamos en problemas! Unos graves problemas!- exclamaba el pobre pájaro mientras aleteaba a máxima potencia.


	6. Chapter 6 Aventura

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: De humano a pokemon.**

**Reviews:**

**Luffy Ketchum: Gracias por tu post y aquie seguimos trabajando duro para nuestros queridos lectores : )**

**Alexissecret: Tines razon y me gusta como va quedando.**

**Capítulo 6: Aventura.**

Nuestro equipo favorito Blastermart se encontraba frente a frente de la cueva "valor" pero había algo que les impedía continuar quizá era miedo quizá debieron interrumpir antes de que la rata amarilla hablará por ellos. –Creo que no debí hablar…- dijo para si pikachu.

FLASHBACK

-Estamos en una crisis grave, quienes conozcan sobre los engranajes del tiempo sabe las calamidades que podrían ocurrir sobre todo si caen en manos equivocadas ahora bien si ya robaron una está más que claro que su siguiente paso es robar los demás engranajes y ahí es donde nosotros entramos en acción, necesito agentes que me proporcionen sus habilidades para luchar en esta misión rango D (la D se utiliza para misiones sumamente peligrosas donde quizá no haya retorno) de ante mano les digo no están obligados pero…- antes de que continuara Machap con su mensaje Ash alza la pata. –Nuestro gremio se ofrece para ayudar en cualquier momento!- exclamo con una sonrisa. –Me opongo!- respingo Garchomp. –Agente, ordeno saber causa, motivo, razón o circunstancia por la cual ese gremio no deba ayudarnos con sus habilidades- dijo el pokemon tipo pelea. –Porque ahí va mi hermano Gible y sé que una misión D significa que tal vez no haya retorno…- dijo mirando hacia el suelo con un semblante de tristeza. –Hermano estaremos bien te lo prometo- dijo el pequeño Gible mientras le daba un abrazo el cual fue correspondido.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

El trio seguía dudando de como rayos dejaron que el azabache abogara por ellos pero bueno el tiempo lo tenían en sima y tenían que llegar al piso 22 donde según su jefe Chatot ahí se encontraba uno de los engranajes del tiempo casualmente era el último piso, dicho engranaje se encontraba custodiado por uno de los 3 dioses legendarios la cuestión era : será Alzef, Mesprit o Uxie?, sin más preámbulos se adentraron en la cueva la cual tenía el nombre de "valor".

-Equipo maloso estén atentos a cada movimiento de esos incompetentes- dijo el pokemon tipo fantasma. –Cálmate Gengar como si fueran tan difíciles de vencer acaso no recuerdas como los hicimos papilla aquel día? (refiriéndose cuando pikachu y buneary llegaron)- dialogo Tyranitar. –Como sea ahora tienen 2 nuevos intengrates y quién sabe si mejoraron puesto que no creo que el grupo de rescate pokemon deje misiones de rango D a unos novatos, tengan cuidado Tyranitar no te confíes y Gengar deja de jugar con tus victimas en especial si son esos pokemonsitos esto debe salir perfecto no quiero pensar en que castigo nos pondrá Darkrai si le fallamos- y al decir la última palabra un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Ursaring.

-Andando muchachos- dijo Dawn tomando una pata de pikachu y con la otra libre tomo la pata de Ralts y esta ultima la de Gible, al entrar a la cueva de la nada empezó una neblina por todo el primer piso haciendo casi nula la visión de nuestros héroes y provocando que se separaran. –Ash! Gible! Dawn!- gritaba asustada Ralts. –Chicos!- exclamaba buneary tratando de no perder los estrivos y por otro lado Ash solo continuaba caminando, Gible por su parte estaba asustado gritando el nombre de todos y corriendo en círculos "Dónde están? Por qué me dejaron solo?" esa lo que se escuchaba salir de su boca.

-Tu Buneary deberas pasar una prueba si quieres salir de esta neblina que consume poco a poco tu energía- y delante de Dawn sale una luz blanca misma que le empezó a explicar sobre la cueva y que cuando te adentras a ella tienes que pasar la prueba para poder continuar. –Que tengo que hacer?- pregunto Dawn. –Muy sencillo pequeña, si la noche es lo opuesto del día que puede ser lo opuesto de la oscuridad? Si tu respuesta es la luz estas equivocada, analiza tu respuesta pues solo tienes una oportunidad y si fallas caerás en las penumbras de esta cueva y jamás escúchalo bien jamás podrás salir de aquí!- y así como apareció la luz blanca en cuestión de segundos desapareció. –Lo opuesto de la oscuridad…pero si me da un ejemplo se supone que sea lo opuesto esto no tiene sentido alguno!- decía para si la joven y de repente aparece otra vez la luz. –Ya tienes la respuesta?- cuestiona. –No aun no, déjame pensarlo quieres?- dialogo molesta Dawn. –Ya cásate hembra- susurro la luz y sin más se fue.

-Tu pikachu debes pasar una prueba para poder seguir en la cueva pero antes debes saber que si no lo logras te hundirás en las penumbras de la oscuridad y morirás solo!- dijo la misma luz que se le apareció a Dawn. –Está bien pero no soy muy inteligente así que…- interrumpe la luz. –Cállate! No importa, bueno tendrás que resolver un acertijo te daré unos que serán 20 minutos? Si me parece bien, 20 minutos para que pienses en la respuesta la cuestión es la siguiente: Si la noche es lo opuesto del día que se supone que sea lo opuesto de la oscuridad? Si tu respuesta es la luz estas equivocado y perderás jaja- y sin más desapareció la luz. –No me pudieron haber puesto algo mas sencillo?- se quejó la rata amarilla.

-Gible me sorprende que hayas llegado hasta aquí pero no creo que puedas acceder más lejos- hasta el mismísimo pokemon tipo dragón se sorprendió pues esa voz era nada más y nada menos que la de su hermano Garchomp. –Garchomp? Que haces aquí? Creí que tenías otra misión tu pero me da mucho gusto verte hermano- y antes de que Gible pudiera abrazar a su hermano este lo empuja haciendo que Gible callera al suelo de manera brusca. –Escúchame bien renacuajo tu y yo pelearemos y si no me vences aquí mismo será tu tumba- Gible apenas y pudo ponerse de pie y al escuchar tales palabras quedo petrificado.

-Oh donde estarán todos los demás? No los encuentro, Gible…espero que estés bien- dialogo para sí misma Ralts pero entonces entre la neblina logra apreciar 2 siluetas la pequeña pokemon se alegra mucho y empieza a correr pero su alegría se desvanece al ver que es Gible y su hermana Kirlia. –Oh hola hermanita, mira Gible me pidió ser su novia y le dije que si- decía Kirlia mientras tomaba la patita de Gible y este solo mostraba ojos de corazón para la pokemon. –Esto no puede ser verdad…- fue lo único que articulo la pokemon mientras retrocedía.

-Tic tac el tiempo culmino Buneary, dime ahora tu respuesta- dijo la luz ansiosa mientras se podía apreciar que Dawn estaba totalmente despeinada y en una roca se miraba una especie de problema algebraico como si de una formula se tratase pero al final de la formula se miraba un corazón. –Después de razonarlo en una forma matemática- empezó por explicar Dawn, ahora en vez de estar despeinada traía consigo unos lentes y una bata científica, de donde los saco? Quien sabe XD. –Llegue a la conclusión de que si lo opuesto a la oscuridad no es la luz entonces debe de ser el amor- dijo finalmente. –Esa es tu respuesta? El amor?- interrogo la luz. –Si es mi respuesta y estoy segura!- fulmino la pokemon. –Bien pokemon me complace anunciarte que has pasado la prueba, continua con el recorrido- y sin más la luz desapareció pero no antes de dejar una silueta en forma de pikachu. –Ash…- dijo automáticamente pero no le tomo mucha importancia así que continuo caminando directo a unas escaleras que la llevarían al siguiente piso.

-Pikachu espero que ya tengas tu respuesta pues el tiempo acabo- dijo la luz. –Ammm amor?- dialogo el pokemon. –Amor, pero pareces dudarlo pikachu estás seguro?- interrogo la luz. –La verdad no pero no se me ocurre otra cosa más que el amor- dijo y a la luz le apareció una gota estilo anime. –Sabes estos acertijos es para que las personas reflexionen y esas cosas pero creo que tú eres un caso perdido como sea continua con tu recorrido- y sin más desaparece el espectro no antes de dejar una silueta de un buneary frente a Ash. –Un buneary? Creo que me recuerda a alguien pero debo continuar con mi recorrido y hallar a los demás- dialogo para sí y sin más se fue. –De verdad que es un idiota, es su propia compañera Dawn y no la recordó bueno dijo "creo que me recuerda…" es un progreso pero estoy segura de que esos dos terminaran juntos como la otra parejita- dijo la diosa que custodiaba el engranaje.

-Garchomp por favor no quiero pelear más- decía el pobre de Gible mientras esquivaba cada ataque de su hermano mayor. –Si no peleas insecto te ira mal!- dijo y en un movimiento quedo arriba de Gible y una de sus cuchillas en su cuello. –Hermano yo te quiero mucho y jamás podría lastimarte mucho menos matarte ya que te amo demasiado eres mi ejemplo a seguir y algún día espero ser igual que tu- finalizo el pequeño y cerro sus ojos para esperar su muerte pero en vez de ello el garchomp se desvaneció. –Felicidades Gible has pasado la prueba puedes continuar con el recorrido de la cueva- dijo una voz y después la neblina se desvaneció hasta fijarle un camino que llevaba a unas escaleras.

-Gible tú la amas?- cuestiono Ralts que estaba a punto de quebrar en llanto. –La amo con todo mi ser Ralts tu que eres mi mejor amiga lo debes de saber es más si Kirlia lo quiere me quisiera casar con ella- esas palabras fueron las más hirientes para Ralts pero si el amor de su vida era feliz con su hermana estaba bien al menos lo tendría cerca. –Gible espero que encuentres el amor en mi hermana y tu Kirlia hazlo muy feliz- dijo mientras una lagrima recorría su rostro y mostro una sonrisa profunda desde su corazón pues ella deseaba que su amor fuera feliz, es entonces cuando todo desaparece y se oye una voz decir "Felicidades Ralts haz superado la prueba puedes continuar" y se abre un camino hasta unas escaleras.

Después de un largo recorrido por los pisos nuestro gremio logra llegar hasta el 22 pero con ciertas personitas que no esperaban ver. –Hola ineptos- saluda con una sonrisa malvada Gengar. –No ustedes no otra vez- dijo con fastidio Dawn.


	7. Chapter 7 Batalla

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: De humano a pokemon.**

**Reviews:**

**Luffy Ketchum: De verdad muchas gracias por tu post y me da gusto que te haya encantado el cap : ) y por el fic lo tratamos de hacer lo mejor posible n.n saludos!**

**Alexissecret: Jajaja mori con tu post jajaja xDD la idiotes de Ash no tiene limites LOL.**

**Capítulo 7: Batalla. **

Nuestros héroes al encontrarse con el equipo maloso se liberó una batalla feroz, Gengar ataco con bola sombra que fue directo para Ralts pero ella trata de contener el ataque con psíquico aunque no le funciona y recibe el daño el cual es muy eficaz. –Ralts!- exclamo Dawn quiso tratar de ayudar utilizando puño mareo ataque que iba directo al pokemon fantasma pero antes de que el ataque alcanzara a Gengar Tyranitar lo intercepta con cola de hierro por otro lado se puede ver a Gible y Ash enfrentando a Ursaring el cual bloquea cada ataque de estos con golpe karate. –Tengo que ayudar a Dawn- dijo la pequeña Ralts seguido de eso usa psíquico para proteger a Dawn pero esto hizo que se distrajera y recibió la bola sombra de Gengar. –Ralts!- grito asustada la buneary quien rápidamente fue en su auxilio pero fue un gran error pues recibió una cola de hierro la cual le hizo caer bruscamente, esta cruel escena fue presenciada por los 2 compañeros Gible y Ash.

-Maldición, Gible hay que ayudarlas!- exclamo furioso Ash seguido de eso la rata amarilla usó un gran impactrueno y Gible uno una muy potente garra dragón dejando en KO al Ursaring. –Despídanse nenitas a no espera no pueden ya que están inconscientes jaja- se burlaba cruelmente Gengar por su lado Tyranitar se prepara para lanzarles un hiperayo que acabaría con sus vidas, los chicos al ver esto se enfurecieron tanto que Pikachu empezó a correr directo hacia ellos diciendo "Sobre mi cadáver" pero empezó a envolverse en una corriente eléctrica increíble y Gible por su lado de su boca creo una especie de esfera que lanzo sin compasión a los 2 malosos los cuales estaban observando al pikachu que iba a toda velocidad mientras que la esfera se dividía en varias partes que iban directo a ellos, todo esto provocó una gran explosión y al dispersarse el humo se ve noqueados a los malosos. –Aghh sí que me canse- dialogo pikachu que traía en su cabeza varias gotas de sudor. –Si pero los vencimos, ahora vallamos con las chicas que al parecer la explosión las despertó- Al llegar con ellas y verlas bien Ash no pudo evitar abrazar a Dawn lo mismo paso con Gible y ambas pokemon hembras se sonrojaron "Me da gusto que estés bien" fue la frase que Ash le dijo a buenary y Gible le dijo a Ralts "Me asustaste por un momento pensé que te perdería para siempre".

-Bueno Pikachu, Buneary y Ralts ya es hora- dando a entender que era tiempo de buscar el engranaje pero cuando Dawn se quiso parar cayo de nuevo y se quejó. –Que ocurre Dawn?- cuestiona Ash rápidamente. –Me duele la pata- dijo mientras se podía apreciar un tono rojo en su patita. –Valla enserio?- dijo la rata amarilla para después cargarla y acomodarla en su espalda provocándole un leve sonrojo a la buneary. –Ash no es necesario es decir yo…- pero el pokemon la interrumpe diciendo que sabía bien que no podía caminar. –Bueno Dawn a dónde vamos?- en eso la chica trata de mirar algún indicio para saber el camino pero no hay nada hasta que se escucha una voz.

-Mis queridos pokemon eh visto como han peleado y defendido a sus compañeras de la inminente muerte asi que eh decidido otorgarles en engranaje del tiempo- entonces el joven Ash la interrumpe preguntando que como rayos sabe que vinieron por eso. -Ya sabía que tarde que temprano llegarían por el engranaje del tiempo si no eran ustedes debían ser los malos ah perdonen mi descortesía yo soy Mesprit uno de los pokemon lejendarios es un honor conocerlos Blastermart- y sin más preámbulos el dios pokemon les entrega el engranaje del tiempo. –Gracias por todo hasta luego- dijo Gible despidiéndose. –Cuiden mucho la pieza y a ustedes también por cierto Pikachu no deberías ser tan idiota- finalizo el dios para después teletransportarlos afuera de la cueva.

-Bueno buneary debes tener más cuidado en este tipo de misiones estarás incapacitada por unas semanas- explicaba la enfermera Chansey. –Pero…- trato de debatir Dawn cuando Chansey la callo. –Nada de peros jovencita eh dicho incapacitada me entiendes? Significa que descansaras tampoco te puedes exigir demasiado, cuídate tú y después cuidas a ese pikachu despistado no valla hacer que te lo ganen jaja- esa enfermera sí que era bromista Dawn termino más que sonrojada, una hora más tarde se ve a Buneary en muletas y una de sus patitas enyesada. –Entonces Ralts no lo han visto?- interrogo la conejita. –No Dawn lo siento- dijo el pokemon tipo dragon, la pokemon lo ha estado buscando desde que salio pero no tuvo éxito entonces decidió salir del edificio a caminar, casualmente cercas del gremio de rescate pokemon había una colina y ahí era donde estaba nuestro pikachu favorito quien había estado ahí desde que dejo a Dawn en la enfermería pues se puso a reflexionar sobre todo lo que paso en la cueva, en Dawn, en lo que el dios le dijo, en la prueba que tuvo que pasar y al final se miró la figura de una buneary que hasta hace unos momentos se dio cuenta que era Dawn. –Ash- lo llamo con delicadeza Buneary entonces Ash al percatarse de que Dawn estaba ahí quiso bajar la colina pero piso mal y termino rodando hasta que se encontró con Dawn bueno más bien sus labios y la chica del impacto abrió los ojos como plato. –Ash creo que deberíamos regresar al gremio- dijo la chica aun estando con los ojos como plato el pikachu rápidamente se separa y se dirigen al edificio.

Semanas más tarde en una casa no muy lejos del gremio de color celeste y su tejado blanco, de 2 pisos. –Así que esta es nuestra casa?- pregunta Dawn a Ash. –Así es- fue lo único que pudo articular el pokemon.

Flashback

-Como ustedes trajeron en perfecto estado el engranaje del tiempo y no solo eso sino que se enfrentaron también a los malosos y salieron victoriosos, el gremio les entrega las llaves para su propia casa agente Pikachu y agente Buneary de ante mano les digo que su equipo no estará disponible en futuras misiones hasta que la agente Buneary se reponga de su pata- finalizo Chatot y les entregó las llaves de lo que sería su hogar, nuestro duo sale del despacho y ve entrar al grupo de Garchomp el hermano de Gible.

-Garchomp, Alakazam y Blaziken de mis mejores gremios que eh tenido les tengo que encomendar la próxima misión para conseguir los demás engranajes ya vieron como salio lastimada Buneary que es una novata entonces no creo que para ustedes será algo difícil, puedo confiar en ustedes?- interrogo Chatot. –Si!- exclamaron los 3 pokemon. –Sí que?- interroga el pájaro. –Si señor!- y sin más que decir el trio se prepara para misión encomendada.

Fin del flashback

-Cómo es posible que hallan fallado?! Era algo tan sencillo! Me es increíble creer que un grupo de idiotas los hizo papilla son una vergüenza y por ello recibirán un castigo digno! Limpiaran el retrete de mi casa últimamente mi querida esposa Muk se ha sentido mal creo que esos frijoles no fueron buena elección jaja- dijo cruelmente el Darkrai y el trio pokemon solo tenía caras de asco. –Incompetentes yo iré por el próximo engranaje del tiempo- y sin más desapareció el pokemon oscuridad, mientras tanto en una cueva llamada cáliz se encontraba el gremio de Garchomp con el engranaje del tiempo en sus manos. –Bien esto fue sencillo andando tropa – dijo Blaziken pero entonces del suelo emerge Darkrai. –Ustedes tienen algo que me pertenece gremio de tarados- dijo con malicia, los pokemon se pusieron en posición de batalla. –No lo creo Darkrai- dijo Alakazam pero ni siquiera duraron luchando ya que el pokemon oscuridad los durmió con brecha negra pero Garchomp no se dejaría vencer tan fácil así que logró evadir el ataque, sus compañeros no tuvieron tanta suerte pues al estar dormidos empezaron a tener pesadillas, minutos más tarde…

-No te saldrás con la tuya Darkrai- dijo con dificultad Garchomp quien se encontraba apoyado en una de sus patas mostrando cansancio. –Oh mi querido Garchomp ya lo hice- el Darkrai que estaba frente a Garchomp desapareció y de las sombras salió otro que uso pulso umbrío contra el pokemon tipo dragón dejándolo en KO. –Diste buena pelea pero hasta aquí llegaste perdedor- dijo con crueldad el pokemon malvado seguido de eso tomo el engranaje y se fue, el tiempo transcurrió y por fin lograron entrar en razón los compañeros de Garchomp pero al verlo en tal estado y al no ver el engranaje se sintieron de lo peor. –Tenemos que llevarlo al gremio- fue lo único que dijo el pokemon tipo fuego.

-Como sigue uno de mis mejores soldados?- entro al cuarto de enfermería Chatot. –Lo veo muy mal señor y la verdad creo que de aquí ya no pasa, porque no llama a Gible? Después de todo es su hermano- sugirió Chansey y en 5 minutos ya estaba el grupo de Gible en la habitación y el pokemon dragón estaba aún lado en la cama de su hermano tomando una de sus garras. –Hermano tienes que reponerte yo quiero ser como tú lo recuerdas?- decía sollozo Gible mientras todos eran espectadores de la nostálgica tragedia que estaba por ocurrir. –Gible…(tose) tienes que ser fuerte (tose) por papa y mama (tose) yo me tengo que (Tose) te quiero…- Garchomp deja de respirar y sus ojos se ponen totalmente en blanco. –Garchomp! Hermano! No por favor! Hagan algo!- gritaba el pequeño. –Es mi hermano!- empezó a llorar. –Gible tienes que saber que tu hermano ya no regresara, murió en una misión luchando contra Darkrai él sabía que era una misión muy peligrosa y tal vez sin retorno y aun así tomo la opción- dijo con seriedad Chatot pero Gible estaba lleno de ira, tristeza, dolor y todas esas percepciones negativas ninguno de los presentes esperaba a que Gible evolucionara a Gabite y perdiera el control. –Grrr!- fue lo único que salió de Gible y una luz blanca lo oculto para minutos después mostrarlo como un Gabite furioso que volteo la charola que estaba cercas de él y empezó a rasgar las cortinas. –Gable contrólate!- fulmino Ash.

-Demonios, agentes les ordeno que lo detengan, Chansey vámonos de aquí- dijo Chatot mientras tomaba la mano de la enfermera y salían fuera de la habitación. –Ralts llévate a Dawn fuera aun esta lastimada de su pata y no quiero que salga más herida- ordeno pikachu mientras se ponía enfrente de ellas y con una pata como diciendo "váyanse". –Está bien pero volveré para ayudarte Pikachu- y sin más Ralts saca a Dawn de la habitación lo más rápido que puede pero en eso pikachu atraviesa la pared estampándose con la otra. –Ughh!- fue lo único que artículo. –Ash!- exclamaron ambas pokemon. –Ya basta Gable!- dijo Ralts quien se puso frente a frente pero Gable ya no era el ahora era Gabite quien estaba lleno de ira y la golpeo lanzándola a una de las camillas. –Oh no- dijo Dawn preocupada y ella sin poder hacer nada, Gabite se acercó rápidamente para terminar con la vida de Ralts y ella al verlo con ojos llenos de ira le entro el miedo y empezó a llorar. –No! Gible por favor!- grito con todas sus fuerzas y es entonces cuando Gabite recupera el conocimiento, Ralts al darse cuenta salta con él y empieza a llorar. –Eres un idiota- fue lo único que dijo. –Lo siento- se disculpó y la abrazo.


	8. Chapter 8 Catastrofe

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: De humano a pokemon.**

**Reviews:**

**Luffy Ketchum: Saludos, es un gusto ver que te gusta el trabajo que estamos creando y espero te siga gustando aun faltan cosas por ver :P pero todo sera con calma y gracias por los animos ;)**

**Capítulo 8: Catastrofe.**

**-**Hola Chatot- dijo Darkrai mientras tocaba el hombro del ave quien se encontraba sentado en su escritorio analizando la crisis pero el tacto con ese pokemon le hizo abrir sus ojos como plato. –Tu…- fue lo único que salió del pico de Chatot, mientras tanto a unas cuantas calles del gremio se puede apreciar al grupo Blastermart teniendo un día agradable, Buneary ya estaba recuperada y estaban listos para la acción aunque hoy era su día libre y decidieron ir por unos helados, Ash y Gabite compartían el amor por el chocolate y en cuanto a Dawn el pistache seguía siendo su segundo amor por otra parte Ralts ama la vainilla.

-Hoy sí que divertí chicos- dijo feliz el pokemon psíquico sus compañeros sonrieron pero no todo era felicidad pues se escucha una gran explosión proveniente del edificio de rescate pokemon. –Andando chicos- dialogo Pikachu mientras todos excepto la rata amarilla tiraban el helado y emprendieron el recorrido rápido hacia dicho lugar al llegar en el primer piso parecía como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí. –Quien diantres haría tal cosa?- cuestiono Ralts horrorisada mientras auxiliaban a unos cuantos miembros del grupo de rescate. –Ayuda!- se escucha desde el despacho de Chatot. –Eso provino del jefe, andando- dijo Gabite, al llegar abre la puerta de una patada la conejita Buneary.

-¡Jefe!- exclamo Ralts pues el pokemon se encontraba noqueado en el piso frente de su escritorio. –Llegan tarde idiotas siempre van un paso detrás mio- dijo Darkrai quien se encontraba ya con el engranaje del tiempo en sus manos y está por saltar de un hueco que había hecho en la pared minutos atrás en un combate nada difícil contra Chatot. - Pagaras por todo lo que has hecho Darkrai de mi cuenta corre- dijo molesto Gabite mientras le apuntaba con una de sus garras. –Perro que ladra no muerde- y estas fueron las palabras necesarias para que el tipo dragón se abalanzara contra el tipo fantasma intentando hacer el ataque meteoro dragón, el ataque había empezado bien pero por alguna razón se salió de control y Darkrai aprovecho para lanzarlo lejos con una bola sombra haciendo que chocara contra unos estantes. –Mi turno- dialogo pikachu quien empezó a correr velozmente y su cuerpo estaba rodeado de una corriente eléctrica, así es quería hacer la tacleada de volteos pero Darkrai no era tan estúpido dio un salto audaz y pikachu bueno el solo callo con su cara de WTF y pensando que fue muy estúpido atacarlo a sabiendas de que podía esquivarlo a si de sencillo y él podría caerse. –Ash!- grito Dawn. –¡Eres un monstro!- chillo la coneja llorando. –Gracias muchas gracias jaja- dijo burlonamente el tipo fantasma pero en eso Gabite recupera en sentido y va directo a atacarlo. –Tienes potencial muchacho pero tu hermano dio mejor pelea- decía mientras tomaba por el cuello al pokemon asfixiándolo, Gabite trataba de soltarse pero le era inútil todo movimiento entonces Darkrai lo lanza por la ventana haciéndola quebrar y que el pokemon callera en picada directo al suelo. –No dejare que mueras- susurro para si Ralts quien se posiciono en el hueco donde estaba Darkrai y utilizando psíquico logro que el pokemon tipo dragón callera con delicadeza y al girar para luchar contra Darkrai se dio cuenta que Dawn estaba intentando una distracción para que ella lo golpeara. –Morirás pequeña coneja- dialogaba Darkrai mientras se acercaba lentamente a Dawn pero entonces siente como es cargado y lanzado al patio bruscamente. –Bien echo Ralts- dijo buneary mientras la tomaba de la pata y daba un salto para llegar a donde estaban sus compañeros. –Ya me hartaron sus juegos estúpidos, el primero en morir será ese inútil- dialogo molesto el tipo fantasma y se dirigió con rapidez a Gabite quien se encontraba inconsciente pero Ralts al ver tal acción utilizo teletransportación y antes de que Darkrai pudiera atacarlos una luz blanca se hizo presente en Ralts y segundos más tarde que la luz desapareció se mostró una linda Kirlia. –Una Kirlia?- dijo Darkrai algo extrañado. –Asi es y te destruiré ahora mismo con Fuerza Lunar!- exclamo Kirlia mientras se preparó para dar el gran ataque pero Darkrai tomo rápidamente el engranaje del tiempo y se teletransporto, Kirlia refunfuñando ya no lanzo el ataque. –Vamos tenemos que ver como sige el jefe- dijo Buneary mientras tomaba ayudaba a pikachu para levantarse y Kirlia a Gabite, minutos más tarde se encontraban el gremio Blastermart junto con Chatot, el gran Buff y Machap que tenía un brazo lastimado. –Estamos en serios problemas si ese idiota consigue el otro engranaje del tiempo- dialogo molesto Machap pero antes de que Chatot dijera algo el viejo Whiscash aparece en el despacho. –Hola muchachos- saludo el anciano. –¿Sr que hace aquí? Estamos en algo de suma importancia- dijo Chatot.

-Tranquilo ave solo vengo a contarles una historia que les ayudara a ustedes a comprender más este asunto y tiene que ver con nuestros nuevos miembros (mirando a Dawn y Ash). _Hace muchos años un joven apareció en las orillas de la playa, fue encontrado por un charmander el cual se hizo su amigo y formaron un grupo de rescate pero igual que ahora en ese tiempo hubo un incidente haciendo que el tiempo estuviera en peligro y por eso el joven y su amigo llevaron los engranajes a la torre sin luchar contra el que los había robado que era un Spiritum que venia del futuro donde Dialga gobernaba._ Así que ha llegado la hora de que ustedes marquen historia (observando nuevamente al dúo). Además como ustedes son humanos al culminar su misión aquí podrían regresar a su estado original. – Muy bien yo te creo viejo somos humanos y lo que tú quieras pero resuelve mi duda ¿Cuántos años tienes?- interrogo el pikachu a lo que Whiscash contesto 150 mientras lo miraba con ojos asesinos. –Oye pero que no se supune que los humanos se extinguieron gran Whiscash?- dialogo Kirlia. –Oh si querida pero ellos vienen de otra dimensión- dijo serenamente el gran pez. –Sr ¿cree que podríamos recuperar nuestras memorias de quiénes somos?- dijo la conejita. –Por supuesto solo hay que llevar los 5 engranajes a la torre del tiempo y así se arreglaran las líneas del tiempo-espacio provocando que ustedes recuperen su memoria y regresen posiblemente a su dimensión nótese que estoy diciendo posiblemente no es un hecho- finalizo el tipo agua.

-Chicos aún falta un engranaje del tiempo que es custodiado por los dioses Manaphy y Phione quiero que lo consigan gremio Blastermart en cuanto a usted sr Sabio se le custodiara a su lago, Machap reúne a unos cuantos soldados para que lo custodien y en cuanto a ustedes (mirando a los 4 pokemon) no quiero fallos ya hemos tenido demasiados- el equipo solo asintió con la cabeza y partieron a la misión. –Tengo alta fe en ellos- dijo Machap y el ave solo asintió mientras los miraban partir, no paso mucho para que nuestros héroes dieran con la cueva y llegaran con los dioses quienes amablemente les entregaron el engranaje del tiempo. –Eso fue fácil- dijo Pikachu. –¡Alto ahí ustedes gremio de tarados la última vez tuvieron suerte pero ya no, ustedes tienen algo que me pertenece y no me marchare hasta obtenerlo!- exclamo Darkrai mientras se abalanzaba contra los chicos, primero le dio un golpe en el estómago a Buneary haciendo que callera al suelo y se retorciera después le dio un golpe bajo a pikachu "Mis canicas" dijo la rata amarilla mientras se agarra su parte con sus patitas y caía al piso llorando. –Suficiente Darkrai- dijo Gabite. -¿Qué harás? Inútil por favor para hacerme frente necesitas ser como tu hermano y ni eso eres- dialogo el tipo fantasma mientras se disponía atacarlo cuando un campo de fuerza hizo que retrocediera. –No me olvides Darkrai- dijo Kirlia. –Es igual ¿Qué pueden hacer ustedes? Son débiles- se burló el tipo fantasma. -¿Eso crees?- interrogo la psíquica seguido de eso ambos pokemon destellan, al poco rato se mira un feroz Garchomp y una poderosa Gardevoir y ahora si una buena pelea comienza el tipo dragón y el tipo psíquico lucharon en equipo, Garchomp entretuvo a Darkrai con ataques por enfrente y Gardevoir se preparó para lanzarle un ataque llamado fuerza lunar que fue de gran impacto y logro terminar con la batalla dejando en KO al pokemo tipo fantasma, el dúo temrino cansado pero feliz de que todo haya acabado. Minutos más tarde se mira como la policía pokemon encierra a Darkrai en una celda donde sus poderes no sirven, agradecen al gremio y se retiran, nuestro equipo lleva los engranajes al templo.

–Bien chicos ha llegado la hora- dijo Pikachu mientras tragaba salida y estaba a punto de color el ultimo engranaje del tiempo. -Apúrate Ash la haces de emoción- dijo Gardevoir y cuando pikachu puso en engranaje en cuestión de minutos nuestro dúo vio todas sus memorias hasta la fecha actual.


	9. Chapter 9 Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: De humano a pokemon.**

**Reviews:**

**Luffy Ketchum: Un cordial saludo y esperando a que te encuentres excelente te agradezco el que te des tu tiempo para leer nuestro fanfic n.n**

**Capítulo 9: Recuerdos. **

Recuerdo todo…- dijeron ambos pokemon al unísono.

Flash back de Ash

-Pikachu yo te protegeré- dijo el joven de cabellos alborotados mientras se ponía enfrente de su recién amigo pokemon pikachu, el chico apenas había empezado su aventura como entrenador pokemon pero al parecer no congeniaba muy bien con su compañero el caso es que ambos se volvieron muy unidos cuando de nada empezó a llover y una parvada de spirrows los ataco, pikachu al ver la fidelidad que el Ketchum le demostró se sintió en confianza y salto frente de él y uso un ataque para acabar con ellos y desde ese día se volvieron inseparables.

-Si el joven Ketchum no llega será descalificado y usted pasara a la ronda siguiente- dialogo el árbitro pero Ritchie confiaba en que Ash llegaría así que pidió un poco más de tiempo el cual expiró y cuando el árbitro estaba por descalificar al Ketchum este llega en su poderoso Charizard. –¡Aquí estoy!- exclamo el joven y seguido de ello bajo de su Charizard. –Sabía que vendrías amigo- dijo Ritchie, la batalla empezó pero por desgracia nuestro héroe no paso a la siguiente ronda y solo le deseó suerte a su buen amigo.

-Tu eres el elegido y debes conseguir las 3 esferas para que yo pueda tocar la melodía- dijo la chica de cabellos castaños, Ash no estaba tan seguro pero después tomo el rol de héroe y se propuso a conseguir las esferas mientras que articuno, zapdos y moltres estaban teniendo una batalla épica.

-¿Tú eres el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Petalburgo?- interroga el joven azabache y el niño dice que si aparte de que ocupa tener 2 pokemon para el combate pero Ash dice que no cuenta con ellos en fin pasa un caos total ya que ese pequeño resulto ser el hijo del líder de gimnasio y hermano de May al final de todo eso Max decide acompañarlos en su viaje.

-Ash eh decido que mi nuevo viaje será en johto, ya eh dependido mucho de ti y Brock, quiero viajar solaaparte de que sé que Drew viajara por aquellos rumbos- entonces Max lo tomo a mal y salió corriendodel lugar entonces el trio tuvo que buscarlo y hacerlo entender que tarde que temprano todo estopasaría, lloraron y sonrieron pero sabían que se volverían a ver.

-Mi nombre es Dawn mucho gusto- se presentó la chica de ojos zafiros después de buscar al joven Ashpara entregarle a pikachu. –Yo soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta mucho gusto y él es mi amigo Brockun gran chef- el profesor Rowan les dice que Dawn apenas comenzó su viaje entre otras cosas, hastaque Dawn decide viajar con esos chicos. –Claro siempre eh dicho que entre más seamos mejor ¿tú quedices Brock?- cuestiono el a lo que el moreno dijo que no había problema.

-Creo que vamos a pasar el resto de nuestra vida aquí, me voy a casar aquí tengo 3 elecciones- dialogoLyra a "Dein". -¿pero de que estas hablando?- interrogo Dawn. –Cury está fuera de la cuestión, Dein¿Ash es tu novio?- la chica de ojos azules solo se puso nerviosa y dijo que no pero también hubo un gransonrojo. –Bueno pero Ash es un buen partido ¿no crees?- interrogo Lyra mientras miraban al chicotratando de abrir el conducto. –Si pudieras elegir en uno de los 3 ¿a quién sería?- pero Dawn se excusóde decirlo, pensaron que el azabache no las escucho pero la verdad es que le importaba más salir de ahíaunque le intrigo la respuesta de la peliazul.

Fin del flash back de Ash , ahora vienen los Flashback de Dawn.

-Hola, soy Zoey y me gusta tu cabello azul- dijo la pequeña de cabellos guindos. –SoyDawn mucho gusto Zoey- sin más las niñas se hicieron las mejores amigas después a ellas se unió un niño llamado Kenny.

-Dawn no se te ocurra hacer travesuras mientras voy de compras- dijo Johanna pero la niña vio unastijeras y se le hizo fácil cortarse el cabello, cuando la mama volvió encontró a su hija con un corte como si fuera un chimchar. –Hija que hiciste..- dijo Johanna soltando una risa.

-Ya me iré mama- dijo la peliazul mientras baja una gran maleta con un montón de vestidos, Johanna con una gota estilo anime le explica que como viajara por todo Sinnoh debe aprender que debe llevar solo lo esencial y le da una pequeña mochila amarilla.

-Piplup atrapemos a ese pikachu- decidida estaba la joven a atraparlo cuando por una u otra razón no pudo y se dio cuenta que tenía dueño horas más tarde conoce al joven Ash y deciden viajar juntos, peleas , risas, ánimos y muchos otros recuerdos se mesclan entre ellos dos.

-Creo que vamos a pasar el resto de nuestra vida aquí, me voy a casar aquí tengo 3 elecciones- dialogo Lyra a "Dein". -¿pero de que estas hablando?- interrogo Dawn. –Cury está fuera de la cuestión, Dein ¿Ash es tu novio?- la chica de ojos azules solo se puso nerviosa y dijo que no pero también hubo un gran sonrojo. –Bueno pero Ash es un buen partido ¿no crees?- interrogo Lyra mientras miraban al chico tratando de abrir el conducto. –Si pudieras elegir en uno de los 3 ¿a quién sería?- pero Dawn se excusó de decirlo, pensaron que el azabache no las escucho pero la verdad es que le importaba más salir de ahí aunque le intrigo la respuesta de la peliazul.

Hasta este punto los jóvenes culminan con sus recuerdos y tiene uno en común cuando el equipo galaxia despierta a los pokemon legendarios y empieza el caos, cuando ya no había esperanza sucede algo inesperado. –¡Dawn me gustas!- grito el chico ya que estaba algo retirado de ella, Dawn antes de que pudiera contestar llega Brock a interrumpir el gran momento. -¿Estan bien? Cintia ya viene en camino dijo el moreno.

Fin de los flash back.

-¿Están bien?- interroga Gardevoir a lo que el dúo responde con un bajo "si". –Bien entonces ya podemos regresar al gremio- dijo Garchomp y en todo el camino el joven Ash fue callado sin hacerle platica a Dawn pues se encontraba aun apenado ya que Dawn nunca le contesto si ella también lo quería.

Fue un dia largo para nuestro duo favorito asi que la tarde paso y dio origen a la noche, se encontraban ya en su casa descansando Ash en su cuarto caminando de un extremo a otro analizando algo que estaba en duda si debía o no hacer y Dawn por su lado se dio una ducha y se acostó sobre cama dio un gran suspiro y dijo "Lo quiero" en eso sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por alguien que toca su puerta era claro quién era, Ash pues quien más podría ser. -¿Podemos hablar?- dijo en voz baja mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro ya que se encontraba sonrojado, minutos más tarde después de una larga platica. –¿Así que ese día tú te me ibas a declarar pero por culpa de equipo galaxia ya no te dio tiempo?- decía Dawn mientras trataba de digerir todo. –Si Dawn hasta le pedí ayuda al Brokas- La ojiazul al escuchar Brokas no pudo evitar reírse ya que sabía que eso le molestaba a su amigo. –Bueno mi querido Ash pues déjame decirte que yo correspondo totalmente tus sentimientos mi querido número uno idiota pero de gran corazón Ash Ketchum- dialogo Buneary. –Me da gusto entonces Dawn ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo por fin el azabache. –Valla Ash pensé que nunca me lo pedirías- y sin decir más se abalanzo contra su pikachu haciendo que ambos cayeran ella encima de el y aprovecho para darle un beso el cual fue totalmente correspondido y bueno pikachu se limitó a abrazarla. –Te quiero- susurro él y ella solo sonrió.


	10. Chapter 10 Regresamos

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: De humano a pokemon.**

**Capítulo 10: Regresamos.**

-Delia como lo siento ya han transcurrido 5 años desde que ellos pues…- dialogaba el moreno de ojos rasgados de nombre Brock. –Lo se hijo lo se lo extraño mucho y hay algo en mí que me dice que el sigue vivo lo siento aquí en mi corazón y una madre nunca se equivoca- dijo mientras tocaba su pecho con sus manos, mientras que en esa dimensión donde pertenecen Ash y Dawn pasaron 5 años en la otra dimensión donde no existen los humanos apenas y han transcurrido unos cuantos meses.

-Gremio los eh reunido aquí para que sepan que estoy a punto de casarme con la hembra más maravillosa de todo Relieve, mi querida Dawn y están todos invitados al gran evento que se llevara a cabo este sábado a las 2 pm- dialogaba Pikachu mientras a su lado estaba la mujer que futuramente seria su esposa bueno hembra porque es un pokemon xD.

-El novio puede besar a la novia- dijo el padre que era un whismur, la ceremonia fue muy hermosa y tranquila pero Pikachu no podía esperar asi que tomo en brazos o patas como quieran llamarle y se la llevo corriendo hasta la limosina que los llevo a su casa. –Ahora somos marido y marida mi amor- dijo la rata amarilla mientras se quitaba el smoking. –Lo se mi amor y por ello te tengo una sorpresita así que ve rápido y espérame en la cama- dialogo seductoramente la conejita.

-Me pregunto que me tendrá preparado mi cone…- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que vio en el marco de la puerta a su conejita con un babydoll blanco y con encaje rojo. –Hola chiquito- decía con picardía la conejita. –Oye que suculenta te miras- dijo el joven quien no le quitaba la mirada entonces Dawn corre y salta sobre él. –Te amo Ash- y el Ketchum simplemente la besa, y pues ustedes saben lo que paso se besaron de piquito luego de lenguita y al llegar a estos besos Ash empezó a desvestir delicadamente a Dawn explorando cada parte de su cuerpo lo mismo hizo Dawn. –Eres una coneja hermosa- dialogo el pikachu mientras besaba cada centímetro de su esposa y ella solo se dejaba llevar por la lujuria ambos no aguantaron más y se quitaron toda prenda molesta, el jugueteo empezó y después de jugar un rato vino la acción (ósea la penetración) como es la primera vez de Dawn él se encargó de entrar despacio pero aun así ella aferro sus pequeñas patas a la espalda de pikachu. –Te amo- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y siguieron con su acto sexual.

Después de aquel día tan glorioso para ambos una sorpresa les cayó de parte de Arceus, un bebe Ash y Dawn estaban tan contentos que compartieron su felicidad con Garchomp y Gardevoir quienes tampoco perdieron el tiempo y se casaron. –Felicidades pero de ante mano te digo que nosotros seremos los padrinos- dialogo Garchomp. –Gracias hermano te quiero- dijo pikachu mientras abrazaba a su mujer que ya mostraba su barriga al transcurrir apenas un mes, ahora que Dawn estaba embarazada no podía trabajar aunque las cosas habían cambiado ya, el gremio de ellos lo conservaran para sus hijos y Chatot ya se jubiló pero quería dejarle el mando a Ash y Dawn quienes no aceptaron pues en ese entonces se fueron de luna de miel entonces Gardevoir y Garchomp tomaron su lugar y nuestros héroes son sus manos derechas, después de una agradable visita nuestro dúo favorito paso la tarde viendo películas y al finalizar la noche hubo un poco de acción pero Pikachu tuvo cuidado de no lastimar a su esposa. –Dawn la verdad eres tan hermosa no puedo dejar de verte como Arecus te trajo al mundo estas bien suculenta- le susurraba el joven a su mujer quien se sonrojaba por ello y por la acción y placer que estaba sintiendo.

Los meses continuaron y Dawn dio a luz a unos gemelos, un niño llamado Sato y una niña llamada Kari, crecieron sanamente y eran una familia muy feliz, por otro lado Garchomp y su mujer tuvieron dos machos y 3 hembras muy felices ellos, continuando con nuestra pareja favorita en niño fue un buneary y la hembra fue un pichu, todo era muy bello y armonioso sus hijos eran hermosos e inteligentes. –Mama tengo hambre- dijeron al mismo tiempo los hermanos. –Enseguida mis amores- la verdad ya se habían resignado a vivir ahí no estaba tan mal lo único triste es que ya no verían a sus madres y amigos o al menos eso pensaban pues llego una visita inesperada "din dong" "din dong". –Yo abro cielo, usted…- dijo el azabache y con los ojos como plato. –Si yo mismo y ¡aun espero a que me invites a pasar ingrato!- dijo el sabio Whiscash sin más detenimientos Dawn y Ash se pusieron a platicar con el gran pez en la sala mientras los niños jugaban en el patio. –Bien pues les tengo una pregunta ¿Quieren volver a su dimensión? – cuestiono sin rodeos el pez. –Pero creí que eso ya no era posible anciano- dialogo Ash.

-Nada en esta vida es imposible menso, las estrellas me lo dijeron hoy precisamente se abrirá un portal el cual conecta su dimensión con esta y es cuando podrán aprovechar para volver a su dimensión casualmente el portal se abrirá en la playa que está a una ruta de ciudad Relieve así que si se quieren regresar es su elección la brecha se abrirá a las 12 am- y sin más el gran pez los dejo con una gran interrogante. –Amor tenemos que volver – dijo Dawn y Ash solo asintió con la cabeza, las horas pasaron y llamaron a sus únicos y verdaderos amigos: Garchomp y Gardevoir junto con sus hijos pasaron una tarde muy gloriosa pero la hora llego, ya se encontraban ellos el viejo Chatot, el gran Buff, Machap, Loudred, la mama kangaskhan y eran todos. –¡No se vallan! Prometo que me portare bien con mama y papa pero tíos quédense- dialogo uno de los hijos el más rebelde de la pareja tipo psíquico y dragón. –Hay mi amor tenemos que volver- articulo con dificultad la coneja pues le rompía el corazón, todos les dieron un gran abrazo. –No nos olviden y recuerden que somos el gremio Blastmaster- dijo Garchomp, la pareja asintió y sin más cruzaron la brecha que se había abierto hace unos segundos, tomados de la pata con sus crías, al cruzar los hijos de Garchomp y Gardevoir se aferraron a ellos y lloraron amargamente.

Nuestros héroes van recobrando el conocimiento poco a poco junto con sus hijos. –Regresamos- dijo Dawn mientras se ponía de pie pero había un detalle que no había notado : Estaba desnuda. –Si amo..- no termino la frase pues la vio desnuda bueno ya la había visto pero ahora era humana lo que significaba que no tenía pelos xD y se quedó como idiota admirándola pues valla que estaba bien desarrollada la mujer a pesar de haber tenido 2 hijos. -¡Ash!- se escucha el sonido de una tremenda bofetada seguido de eso Dawn trata de cubrirse con sus propias manos. –Mi amor no tiene de malo que te vea como Arceus te trajo al mundo hizo un gran trabajo- dijo con picardía. –Cállate y están los niños mejor vallamos a mi casa ya que queda cercas- sugirió la chica que estaba completamente sonrojada. –Mama no crees que primero debemos tener ropa- dijo el pequeño Sato entonces la familia llega hasta pueblo Hojasgemelas y gracias a Arceus casualmente la vecina había tendido ropa de su esposo y sus niños. –Lo siento vecina tomare esto prestado- decía Dawn mientras se apura a descolgar 4 camisas y 4 shots. –Pónganse esto hijos míos y tu amor aquí tienes lo tuyo- rápidamente se vistieron, Dawn y su hija parecían cholas con las camisas sueltas, el cabello de Dawn había crecido hasta su cadera, su hija era de cabellos negros y ojos azules como ella, Sato era la viva imagen de su padre y con las mismas marcas en forma de "N". –Entremos a casa rápido- susurro Dawn, caminaron lo más rápido posible y entraron a la casa. –¡Por fin casa! No lo puedo creer- dijo la peliazul mientras besaba el piso. –Mmmm Dawn estas una posición algo provocativa- dijo Ash con picardía y la chica al escuchar esto se para sonrojada y le da un zape. –por pervertido- dijo sin más.

-Johanna te aceptare la taza de café ya que vine hasta acá por ellos- dialogo Delia, en el tiempo ausente de nuestros héroes se les dio por muertos y como lograron detener al equipo galaxia se les hizo un monumento en su honor y en el cementerio aunque no encontraron sus cuerpos se les hizo una tumba en la cual tenía el nombre de ambos, cada año Delia y Johanna se juntaban para ir a visitar la tumba de sus hijos y platicaban de las cosas que les había pasado y como superar la muerte de sus hijos. –Bueno ya llegamos Delia- dijo Johanna mientras saca las llaves de su bolsa y se dispuso a abrir, al entrar ambas madres visualizan a sus hijos y dos niños, Johanna del impacto tira las llaves y los víveres que había comprar, Delia por su lado cae al piso y sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Están vivos- fue lo único que articularon las 2.

**FIN**


End file.
